<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Power of Love by AngelCastielRulesTheWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631858">The Power of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCastielRulesTheWorld/pseuds/AngelCastielRulesTheWorld'>AngelCastielRulesTheWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Arranged Union Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bonding, Love, M/M, Passion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCastielRulesTheWorld/pseuds/AngelCastielRulesTheWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The explicit expert from The Family Union between chapters 6 and 7. An insight into how the deepening of the bond between Alec and Magnus caused an even greater experience in their sex life.<br/>I don’t think this will make sense if read as a stand-alone, but I could be wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Arranged Union Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Power of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all. So this is the explicit chapter I was thinking of writing for The Family Union. I hope you like it, it comes between chapter 6 and 7 of that story.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Magnus and Alec both pulled back from the slow love-filled kiss they were sharing on the balcony. Pulled back and stared deep into the others eyes, seeing only the love and wonder they both felt for the other reflected back, over and over for all eternity. All of eternity, Alec still couldn’t get his head around that idea. But he knew then was not the time to try, so instead he pushed away from the stone balustrade and instead turned to hold his hand out to his husband, not saying a word.</p>
<p>Magnus did not hesitate to take his Alexanders hand. Did not hesitate to follow him as they moved back through the balcony doors, though he did wave his hands, closing and locking them behind them.</p>
<p>Alec led Magnus to their room, not stopping until they were standing at the end of their bed. Once there he turned to pull his husband, the man he loved more than anything else, into a deep passionate kiss, igniting the fires that had been burning earlier. He was no longer surprised by the surge of the bond as it roared through him. No longer surprised by the feel of Magnus’ magic dancing under his skin in a way that was far more intense than it had ever been before.</p>
<p>It was only when the fire was so intense it felt as if he was being consumed by want and need, being consumed by the desire and passion that pulsed through him as if it had replaced his heart beat, did Alec finally pull away from the kiss. It was only then that he remembered that he needed to breathe, though he wasn’t sure he remembered how. In fact the only thing Alec could do was stare at Magnus and whisper one word, putting as much need and desperation into it that he could. Which was a lot.</p>
<p>“Please.” He whispered, though what he was pleading for he wasn’t a hundred percent sure.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Magnus responded, his voice sounding raw and unlike anything Alec had ever heard him speak. But it just made Alec want him more, want them more, want where this was leading to as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Magnus for his part was gone completely. He needed his Alexander. Need to feel his skin against Magnus’ own. Needed to shower him with the love and passion he was feeling for him. There was no time to take things slow, the urgency he felt from them both and from the bond that pulsed through them made sure he was aware of that. Therefore with just a wave of his hand they were both naked, and it was only a second later he had moved so he and Alexander were falling on to the bed together, naked skin against naked skin as he settled on top of his husband. Settled in the only place he wanted, no needed to be right then.</p>
<p>Alec had been gone the moment he felt Magnus body against his own. He could not stop himself arching up against him when he found himself lying on their bed on his back. He needed to be closer, even if they were touching from shoulder to toes. He needed more.</p>
<p>Magnus understood his Shadowhunters silent plea, and without any hesitation he lunged forwards, devouring Alexanders mouth with his own, causing the flames that had settled slightly in the time their lips had not been joined to roar to life once more. As if his kiss was the gasoline that they needed reach their hottest. As if it was the perfect representation of the love that was the fuel that would cause the fires to never stop burning.</p>
<p>When they were kissing once more, hands started to move, tracing every inch of skin they could touch, without dislodging the contact the bodies held. One of Magnus hands was threaded through Alexanders hair, holding him close, while the other was tracing intricate patterns across his husband’s hip. Yet even in the heat of passion and desire, Magnus’ fingers never strayed to the parabatai rune. He knew the bond that represented it, and he had no need to try and superimpose the one he shared with his Alexander on top of it.</p>
<p>Alec hands had wrapped around Magnus’ back, holding him as close as he could without causing either of them pain. Once happy with the closeness he allowed his fingers to wander, tracing runes into the skin of the man he loved without thought. Tracing the patterns he had been taught for as long as he could remember, onto the skin that would never be able to hold them. Not that he was thinking that just then. No he was busy thinking of other things, like how possible it would be for Magnus to make love to him, without their bodies separating for the necessary preparations. Because as much as he wanted Magnus inside him, as much as he wanted to chase their orgasmic, ardent love together, he also knew he did not want to lose the contact they shared now. It was a dilemma that he had no way to solve. Luckily it seemed he didn’t have to.</p>
<p>Magnus pulled his lips away from Alexanders, though only so he could trail kisses down his jaw towards his ear, where he could not stop himself from purring “I want you, now.” before continuing his kisses down his Shadowhunters neck, making sure to follow the path of the rune that adorned it.</p>
<p>“Yes, oh by the angel, Magnus. Yes.” Alec cried in response arching his neck to give the other man a greater access to his skin there. The kisses felt like a trail of fire that was consuming Alec skin, but it was the sort of fire that he would gladly burn in.</p>
<p>That was all the words Magnus needed. He did not usually like using his magic in this way, preferring to prep his Alexander with his own fingers, driving him mad with his teasing touches and gentle penetration, but there wasn’t time for that, not today. Therefore instead he moved the fingers that were tracing Alexanders hip to behind him. Moved them so the tips of them brushed his entrance. He then used his magic upon the man below him, relaxing his muscles and widening his passage so that he would be able to enter his Alexander without causing any pain or discomfort.</p>
<p>Alec cried out in surprise and intense pleasure as the magic that had been dancing under his skin rushed towards his entrance. He could feel it flowing through him, as well as acting upon him. It was the most intense feeling he had ever had. In was at least twenty times more intense than when Magnus had used his magic for other things, and at least ten times more intense than the other times Magnus had used his magic on him. It was pleasure and bliss, and every glorious feeling he could ever remember or imagine feeling.</p>
<p>“You like that huh?” Magnus murmured a smirk on his lips as he watched emotions stream across Alexanders face as his magic worked him open, readying him for him.</p>
<p>“Oh yes.” Alec responded with a moan arching his body as if trying to chase the feeling, while trying to gain more friction so it could take him to completion.</p>
<p>Not that Magnus was going to allow that to happen, but he did take a moment longer preparing Alexander than was strictly necessary, just so he could watch the gorgeous show his husband was unintentionally putting on for him. But soon enough it was not enough. He needed more. He needed to join Alexander in the glory of their passion. Therefore he removed his fingers and positioned himself so he could easily slip his cock inside the man below him. As he did so he moved to grab Alexanders hands, pulled them up to rest by the younger man’s head so he could interlock their fingers, and use that leverage as he moved in the man below him. And in doing so, he unintentionally caused the runes they both held on their wrist to meet and press together.</p>
<p>The explosion of feelings that came from the meeting of the runes that were the source of their bond joined with the pleasure they both felt as Magnus pushed inside his Alexander, and it washed the two away on a wave of passion, desire, fire and love. A wave that created a rhythm that only they could follow, but it was one that made them move in unison. Made them feel both their own pleasure and that of their partner. A wave that drove them to the crest at a fast and powerful pace. A wave that when they reached the top crashed over them both as they cried out in perfect harmony each other’s names.</p>
<p>A wave that when it retreated did not take anything with it, but instead left them both with the deep knowledge and feeling of the love they shared. A love that was the foundation of their eternity.</p>
<p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>